catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Shadowpelt (W) - For Approval Here he is. I cannot blur the shading anymore, now GIMP's blur tool turned sucky on black cats. Anyways, comments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 22:19, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Lighten the shading a bit then try blurring it--Nightshine{ 01:50, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 21:18, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Blur the ear pink and shading a bit more. Add nose colour (I suggest a dark gray) and more shading to the face--Nightshine{ 07:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Stormthunder (W) - For Approval Here he is! I'm proud of him. The highlights won't blur anymore...curse GIMP 2. *stabs it* Comments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 00:35, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Darken the highlights. They look too similar to the white chest. Try making the chest look more like Maplefrost's white chest. It curves to the chin. Darken the shading some more and blur--Nightshine{ 01:54, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Is this better? I tried making it look like Maplefrost's white chest, and I like it! :D --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 11:58, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading and darken the shoulder highlight. Add a small highlight to the face--Nightshine{ 14:34, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. The shading wouldn't blur, so I lightened it and tried to. But it didn't work, so I smudged it. But it still didn't work. Can someone help me out? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 20:45, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I changed a few things.--Nightshine{ 00:24, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Nightshine! --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:31, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Looks fine to me. CBA?--Nightshine{ 07:30, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Brackenheart (W) - For Approval hurhur and here's brackenheart o3o...deputy of nightclan...eh...comments? criticizm? :Dpebble2pineow 15:08, May 4, 2010 (UTC) This is lovely! :D Make the ear-pink a bit smaller [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 17:06, May 4, 2010 (UTC) There is a black pixel on the outside of the eye that shouldn't be there.--Nightshine{ 23:38, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Berryfrost (MC) - For Approval Comments? This isn't my best.--Nightshine{ 03:36, May 5, 2010 (UTC) This is really good acually :) But it isn't excatly how I pictured her. Brighten the highlights, and darken the eyes. The stripes look a bit strange though, like they're the vein type of stripe in some places but they're straight in other places. This image right here - http://warrenphotographic.co.uk/photography/cats/12461.jpg is where Berryfrost was originally inspired. Make her pelt color and stripes more like that.[[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 08:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I re-did it. --Nightshine{ 07:12, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Much better :) Brighten the highlights, and the eyes look a bit too darkened; they almost look red. Just brighten them a tinsy bit more. Fix those two things and she'll be ready :) .[[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 08:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Hazelnose (W) - For Approval Omg.....why doesn't GIMP blur...curse it's owner......anyways I tried a new shading affect. I smudged everything, to see if it looks better. But, that's your opinon. Construments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 20:57, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Darken the whole thing. I forgot to post on her article that she is dark gray. Sorry! Darken the highlight, ear pink and shading. Also lengthen the pupils. Make her nose gray.--Nightshine{ 21:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Her article says she has hazel eyes, this has orange. Hazel is like a golden green [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:36, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Color in the nose, make the fur lighter around her nose, and her eyes are still orange. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) The nose is colored in, Nightshine said to make it gray so I did. Reploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 12:00, May 7, 2010 (UTC) The eyes still aren't excatly the right color. Here, this cat has hazel eyes - http://www.pictures-of-cats.org/images/nebelung-cat.jpg [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 20:16, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Use this colour. Darken the whole thing some more and define the ear pink--Nightshine{ 02:18, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Dawnbreeze (W) - For Approval She's my third torite, and I'm proud of her. :D How is she? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Icestorm, you should be proud of her! :D Darken the ear pink some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:42, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 20:14, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Maybe add another ginger patch to the arms and darken the ear pink more--Nightshine{ 07:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you draw me a diagram where I should put the ginger patch? I don't really know where the shoulder is. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 16:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Rainpaw (A) - For Approval First apprentice! How is she?--Nightshine{ 01:30, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Nightshine this is absolutely beautiful! The only thing I see is to desaturate the ear pink a bit [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:41, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded fixed ear pink--Nightshine{ 07:28, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:01, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Medicine Cat Apprentice Blanks - For Approval Yup.--Nightshine{ 03:29, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! Thicken the lineart on the herbs [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:36, May 7, 2010 (UTC) They aren't thick on the medicine cat blanks. Should I still do it?-- Hmmm, perhaps just a bit [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:36, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded thickened herbs a bit--Nightshine{ 07:22, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:36, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Nightstar (W) - For Approval Ugh. I hate doing ear pink on dark cats. Anyway, comments? I added some texture for "smokiness"--Nightshine{ 04:19, May 7, 2010 (UTC) O.M.G. This is amazing! Just center the ear pink a little. Then it'll be good to go! --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 20:17, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Silverspeck (W) - For Approval I like how this turned out! Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Ohh, I like this! Just add/darken the head shading, and blur the earpink. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 21:22, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks! Darkened/added head shading; and blurred earpink .[[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 08:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Fuzzypaw (A) - For Approval I'm not so proud of him...Cmments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 20:46, May 7, 2010 (UTC) He is too golden. Make him browner--Nightshine{ 23:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Icestorm (W) - For Approval Here she is! I tried to make her as good as possible. Construments, please. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 21:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC) She's good, but she doesn't seem to fit her description. On her article, it says that she is a white she-cat with a silver chest and silver paws. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:23, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Huh...what should I do to her? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 16:03, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, this is pale gray with darker paw and chest; not white with silver paws and chest. So either redo her; or brighten the gray on her pelt until it's white [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:01, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Bluegaze (W) - For Approval She's back! Comments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 21:59, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Darken the stripes some more and blur the tail stripes--Nightshine{ 07:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Lunarshine (A) - For Approval Lol, couldn't resist putting her up :) She looks so cute as a little apprentice :D Comments? .[[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 08:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Looks awesome! Brighten the tail highlight a teensy bit and blur her left --> ear pink some more.--Nightshine{ 07:40, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thank you very much :D Brightened tail highlight, and blurred left earpink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 08:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC)